


Why Frank Iero Will Never Try to Clean the House Again

by yaymikeyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, frank iero - Freeform, frank locks himself in a closet, gerard way - Freeform, i wrote this whole thing laughing, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaymikeyway/pseuds/yaymikeyway
Summary: Frank, whilst trying to be a good son and clean the house, locks himself in a supply closet for a week.





	Why Frank Iero Will Never Try to Clean the House Again

**Author's Note:**

> i read this prompt off of promptsblog on tumblr.  
> this is one of my favorite little stories.

Day 1

I wandered into the supply closet for a roll of Clorox wipes and some sponges. The door behind me closed slowly, quietly, unnoticed. I turned around, products in hand, pulling the doorknob straight from the socket it once belonged to. As the gold chrome handle hit the floor with an earth-shattering, tinny clank, I knew I had fucked up.

Day 2

Hunger has set in. I would eat a sponge smothered in Ranch dressing at this point.

Day 3

Why am I so dumb? God, this was really stupid. I only came in here so I could clean the goddamn walls. WHO DOES THAT? ME APPARENTLY. DAMN YOU WORLD.

Day 4

I have resorted to cannibalism. Kind of. I started eating my fingernails for breakfast. Thank God for Cheeto dust.

Day 5

As I write this, I'm planning my own discovery followed shortly after by my funeral as no one would boTHER TO LOOK IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET IN THE BASEMENT OF SOME EMO KID'S PARENTS' HOUSE.

Day 6

I can hear scratching in the walls. Hopefully they're man-eating eats.

Day 7

Gerard came over to see if I was alive. I barely was. Now we're going to Burger King.


End file.
